Unique Battle Skills
Each of the five Clans have its own unique battle skills. Generally, each tactic is used only by the Clan that created it, though some skills are known to all five Clans. ThunderClan Forest Attack #Move quietly and communicate with signals. Cracking twigs, startled birds, and rustling bracken will tell the enemy exactly where you are. #Keep downwind of the trespassers so that your scent doesn't give you away. #Look for freshly broken twigs, overturned leaves on the forest floor, remains of prey, or a clump of fur caught on a bramble. Any animal that moves through the forest leaves behind signs that its passed by-and signs like this could lead you straight to the invaders. #Keep your mouth open to search for unfamiliar scents. Be careful: if there is scent when there is no breeze to carry it through the forest, it could mean that your enemy is very close by. #Light-colored pelts are easily seen against brown and green foliage, so stay in the thickest cover. Keep low- the enemy will be looking for movement at normal head height, not close to the ground. #Never miss an opportunity to perfect your tracking ability. In the nursery, kits sneak up on their mothers and pounce with their moss-soft paws. Apprentices leap out on one another from behind bushes and tree stumps. These are more than just games. One day, these skills could save your life and defend your Clan. Lightning Strike #Crouch behind the enemy with your patrol unseen. #Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. #Spring squarely on top of the enemy, aiming for the ears, as they will bleed easily; caught by surprise, they should be easy targets. #As fast as you attack, retreat back into the undergrowth. #As the enemy lets its guard down, attack from an opposite angle; do this over and over until the enemy, thinking they are outnumbered, retreats. ShadowClan Night Ambush #Hide in the shadows of the night with your patrol and your enemy spotted. #Make sure your scent isn't drifting toward the attackers. #Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. #Strike your enemy fast and hard; the enemy will be caught off-guard with a battle at night. #Cut off all your enemy's escape routes, encircling them with your patrol. #If they try to attack, battle again. If they do not, let them through with a warning. RiverClan Water Combat Water Combat Battle Moves Double-Front-Paw Slap-Down #Splash water into the enemy's face with your front paws, temporarily stunning them. Underwater Leg Sweep (Front or Hind) #Crouch under water, holding your breath. #Sweep the legs from under your enemy as their head is raised above water-level; they struggle for breath, as other Clan cats naturally panic underwater. Push-Down and Release #Wrestle your enemy under water. #Keep their head below water-level until they surrender, as other Clan cats don't know to hold their breath underwater. Underwater Clinch #Use your enemy's weight to hold them underwater. #With a firm grip, raise them to the air so they can breathe, then send them under again. Do this repeatedly until the enemy gives up. Tail Splash #Similar to the Double Front-Paw Slap-Down, splash the water into your opponent's eyes with your tail, temporarily blinding them. Underwater Push-Off #Holding your breath, crouch below the water's surface. #Aim an accurate pounce to the warrior on the water's edge, knocking them off-balance; the element of surprise should win you this battle. Rushing Splash #Flick a splash of water at a distance to create a decoy for the enemy, leaving room for a surprise attack. WindClan Speed and Agility Speed and Agility Battle Moves Approach from Above Your Enemy #Gain high-ground. #Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. #Charge down your high ground; your enemy will be weakened by having to fight uphill. Use the Light from the Sun #Attack your enemy with the sun behind you, which should dazzle the enemy and block their view. Know Where the Wind is Coming From #If there is a strong wind, it should blow from behind you; that should hold them back and blur their vision with dust. However, if stalking, make sure the wind is blowing toward you, as it could give away your scent if blowing toward your enemy. Conceal the Size of Your Force #Have your attackers in sight from a distance. #Avoid bundling; this will appear as a small attack force and encourage the enemy to be overconfident. If wanting to intimidate, spread out your Clanmates into single file, which will appear as an impenetrable border of warriors. #Attack the enemy. Attack Both Ends of the Enemy Line First #Attack both ends of your enemy's line, leaving the middle cats to fend on two fronts; this will leave them outflanked, vulnerable, and in disarray. #Attack the rest of the enemies until they run. Keep Fresh Warriors in Reserve #Always keep strong, fit warriors to replace injured ones. Feigned Retreat and Ambush #A group of strong cats screech and attack the enemy line. #The group of fit cats retreat; repeat this until the enemy line breaks. #Other warriors, usually tunnelers, jump out of rabbit holes and dips in the ground on the other side of the attackers. #Attack from both fronts until the enemy surrenders. Mutual Battle Skills *''See Fighting Techniques'' References and Citations http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Unique_Battle_Skills